


The Lunchbox

by DruidX



Series: Modern Oblivion AU [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, HoK is a chav, M/M, Mum-friend!Baurus, Other, Short & Sweet, implied food poverty, sleeping in cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: A short domestic drabble set in my Modern AU of OblivionAderyn, the Hero of Kvatch, is off on another mission from Martin. Baurus, annoyed at Aderyn's apparent inability to feed herself, sends her off with a lunchbox... and then some.
Relationships: Baurus & Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil & Martin Septim, Martin Septim/Baurus
Series: Modern Oblivion AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Lunchbox

The front hall of Cloud Ruler manor was always drafty, but today it felt especially cold. Aderyn pulled her coat tighter around herself, tucking her gloved hands under her armpits while she waited for Martin. One of the other Blades must have mentioned she was going to Liverpool on personal business because he'd caught her before bed the night before and asked her to run an errand for her. Only he hadn't explained there and then. _No_ , she thought, hopping from one foot to another, _that would have been sensible_.  
"The North wind doth blow, and we shall have snow," she muttered to herself.  
"And what will the robin do then, poor thing?" Aderyn looked up to see Martin coming down the stairs, a heavy housecoat over his smart grey shirt, argyle vest and black chinos.  
Aderyn grinned back. "She'll sit in a barn, and to keep herself warm, she'll hide her head under her wing, poor thing."  
"Thank you for waiting," Martin said, giving her a slight smile, tinged with exhaustion.  
"No scruff off my nose. Whadaya need?"  
"I'm glad it's Liverpool you're headed to, this shouldn't be too far out of your way. I require some rather old and esoteric equipment, which I believe can be found in a shop called Peryite's PCs near Leeds." Martin handed over a poly pocket with a couple of sheets of paper in it. "I've put the address and a list of what I need in here."  
Aderyn took the papers. "How big is this equipment?" she asked, looking at the list with a pinched expression of doubt.  
"You'll need to drive down, I'm afraid."  
Aderyn rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Right, yeah. It's only, what, a six-hour drive?"  
Martin's face dropped. "You were going to take a flight."  
"'S fine Boss." Aderyn gave him a tight smile and a small shrug. "I done worse trips. Ain't like you're sending me to Land's End or nothing."  
"Little Bird!" 

  
Aderyn and Martin both turned as Baurus came hurtling into the hallway, nearly slipping on the rugs covering the cold flagstones.  
"I'm so glad I caught you," Baurus said, coming to stand next to Martin.   
Aderyn tilted her head at him. "Come to see me off too?"  
"Martin mentioned he was sending you on a road trip. Every time you come back from one of these missions you're starving, and eat us out of house and home," Baurus began.  
Aderyn dropped her gaze. "Ah. Right, yeah. I'll make sure I pick up a Maccas or summint-"  
"So," Baurus continued drawing out the word to interrupt Aderyn, "I made you a lunchbox." He held up a huge coolbox, then set it down at Aderyn's feet. "Well. It's also a dinner, breakfast and snack box. Baked apple rings, those granola bars you were poking the other day, veggies and homemade hummus. Lunch is those horrific cheese and marmite sandwiches you like. Breakfast is a potato, ham and leek frittata, and dinner is Irish stew. They're both in sealed containers. I know you're not likely to spring for a hotel with a microwave, so what I suggest you do is fill the tub in there with boiling water, then submerge the Tupperware and let it heat up in the water." 

Aderyn looked from Baurus' earnest face to Martin's smiling one. "That- You made all that? Just for me?"  
"Yes," the word wobbled in Baurus' throat as his expression turned anxious.  
Aderyn looked at her feet, the bolero hat covering her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I- Uh. I never-" She gave a loud sniff, coughed, and looked up, her eyes bright. "I've got a camp stove in the Landie. I can use that."  
Martin frowned, cocking his head. "Surely you're not allowed to use a camping stove in a hotel room?"  
Aderyn airily waved a hand. "Oh, I don't stay in-" The hand froze, as she cut herself off in response to their alarmed looks. "I mean-" She lowered the hand. "Shit."  
"Aderyn," Baurus said with a warning tone, his brows draw together and the corners of his mouth turned down.

The woman tapped her toes against the heel of the other foot, picking at the edge of the poly pocket. "Well, it ain't like his gig pays up front. Hotels're expensive. And I got the Landie, and a good sleeping bag, and it's safe enough sleeping in lorry parks."  
"Mother of mercy," Martin said, his expression horrified. "Didn't Jauffre give you an expenses account?"  
"No," Aderyn said, her gaze fixed on the plastic sleeve in her hand. "He said I'd get paid when the job was done. 'S fine though." She looked back at them, sincerity in her expression. "I got other gigs. And I don't mind-" Again, she cut herself off, as Martin twisted away, rubbing a hand over his mouth and chin. "Well. Anyway. I'd best get on. Them three hundred-odd miles ain't gonna drive 'emselves." She gave them both an uncertain smile. Martin raised his eyebrows at Baurus, who looked like he was biting his tongue to stop himself saying something rude.  
"I think," Martin said carefully, "that I will have a word with the Blades' Director."  
"In the meantime," Baurus said, fishing his wallet out from a back pocket. "Use my account." He handed over a black and silver credit card. "I'll text you the pin. Get a goddamn hotel."  
Aderyn's gaze flicked from Baurus to the card and back again. "Are you-?"  
"Yes. Take it." He waggled it at her.  
The woman took it, tucking it into the inside pocket of her coat. She stared at them both for a moment with anxious eyes, biting her lip, before she threw herself forward, catching both men in a hug.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much," she said, kissing them both on the cheek. She pulled back almost as suddenly as she'd launched into the hug, an embarrassed twitchy smile on her face. "I really should get on though."  
"Sure. Yeah," Baurus said, with a little cough.

  
Aderyn repositioned her hat, picked up the cool box and walked out to where a beat-up Land Rover Defender in British Racing Green sat parked on the manor's forecourt. Martin and Baurus watched from the doorstep as she carefully slid in the cool box. She jumped in, slinging her coat and hat on the passenger seat and fiddled with the GPS. Then the engine started with a roar and she swung the SUV around so she could lean out of the window.  
"Text us when you get to Liverpool," Baurus called over the din, sliding an arm around Martin.  
"And give me a call if you have any trouble at the shop in Leeds," Martin added.  
Aderyn gave them a thumbs up and blew a kiss, before driving away with the two men waving her off. 

They stood for a moment watching her dust billow from down the driveway when Martin froze.  
"Oh, Mother Mary," he muttered, with an astonished half-smile.  
"What's up?" Baurus asked, looking down at him.  
"I think," Martin said, with a surprised huff, "we just became dads."  
Baurus snorted, scanning the horizon. "Yep," he nodded, laughter in his voice. "Yeah, I think we did." 


End file.
